1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc player, and more particularly to an optical disc player and a method for reproducing thereof, which enable discriminates a kind of an inserted disc at the optical disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a compact disc player has an immense popularity among many, an audio compact disc also has been growing to a key audio medium based on its excellent sound quality. In addition, since portable compact disc players are widely supplied, everyone is able to listen to a lot of music through portable compact disc players anywhere.
Meanwhile, as a double deck type audio compact disc player is now available, anyone can make his own compact discs by recording his voice or dubbing his favorite music from other compact discs, all without a computer operation.
In addition, through the Internet, it became easier for people to listen to music on a computer, where a number of music is saved in MP3 files. The MP3 means the audio compression technology of a high sound quality standardized in MPEG1. People usually download MP3 files or music through a network such as the Internet. Accordingly, portable MP3 file displayers for reproducing these MP3 files or music have been widely supplying to the markets.
Meanwhile, the study of optical disc players, which is reproducing the audio and MP3 files or music at one player, have been actively developing in the field of activating a utilization for the MP3 file or music.
However, the MP3 and the audio files and music have different data formation and construction. Accordingly, the optical disc players have to check the file formation and construction for inserted disc and perform a suitable reproducing process according to the checking result that of discriminating the disc kind in order to normally reproduce the files or music recorded onto the inserted disc by the optical disc player.